


Complications of State

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at how it was for Deanna and her career in face of her mother's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications of State

Since Starfleet had integrated away from being a human only environment, there had been Ambassadors' sons and daughters serving aboard her vessels. Some argued it was a greater show of commitment from the member worlds; others swore it was merely a sign of jockeying among the races to show themselves off in a better light.

With matters in such a state, there had been reservations over Deanna Troi's admittance. Lwaxana had not made it easier, yet in the end, Deanna realized something about all her mother's interferences and arrivals on her duty stations. They were as much about reminding Deanna that she was still Lwaxana's Little One, as about keeping herself, and her world, in the public eye.

It was years and years, though, after the wedding, that Deanna learned her mother had put a bug in the ear of an admiral over that posting to _Enterprise_. For all the antagonism between mother and husband, Lwaxana had seen that her daughter's _imzadi_ was necessary to her daughter's happiness.

Deanna kept her new knowledge to herself, though, holding her son, for she knew her mother would say that she had hoped to see familiarity breed contempt. Deanna knew better from experience.


End file.
